galeaforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2
Episode 2, Galea Force! The year was X780. This was a highly anticipated year in Minstrels large Magic Community, it was the year the second Grand Magical Games were to take place. The GMG, for short, was a way for Guilds all over Minstrel to find out who was the best of the best and build names for themselves within the nation. The Guild named winner would be seen as the greatest Guild in Minstrel & to those at the time it'd feel like they were the greatest in the world. Something not many could get to appreciate. But for now, we found ourselves in the salt-air cliffs of North Highbays. The Highbays was a tourist destination for those who came North of it, from the lands of Fiore and sorts & even to the southerners of Minstrel who lived in the cities like Millaire & Lindenfax. The thick salty air would dry the throat of any man, but those of which lived near the coastlines of Minstrel were used to it. If anything, it was easier to live with in the Northern coasts. The higher levels of Humidity made it more bearable. Although the air was considerably more dense. The Northern Highbay was Minstrels Café central, as sad as that little fact was, their were loads of small independent coffee shops spurted around the paths going down the Highbays direction. Nobody really lived up in the Highbays, besides the lighthouse keeper & the old women who owned the coffee shops. Looking directly over the Highbays, a small coffee shop situated on the other side of the road, which ended at the cliffs. Chairs and Tables were outside the shop, but only one girl sat at the shop. She seemed a bit young to be at a coffee shop, mid-teens. She had a black coffee in hand, sighing to herself about something that was seemingly bothering her as she looked over the cliffs that were all but a hundred or so yards from her. There was an issue of Sorcerer Magazine on the table, it looked worn out like it had been read thousands of times. It was an old issue, back from the confirmation of the Games. The issue starred Roaring Lyona's very own Ai Ringiku, an S-Class who'd been 'waiting for the chance at getting to the games since she was a little girl' or so the magazine said, anyway. The girl had almost finished her coffee by now, and there was a loud bustle & hustle coming from down the road, making its way to the coffee shop. "GIVE ME BACK THE PENDANT YOU BUFFOON! I NEED THAT! MY REWARD IS SO MUCH MORE THAN YOURS! GIMME IT!" Shouted a voice coming from the ruckus that was fast approaching the quiet bays. Another retaliated with "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR REWARD IS BIGGER? ITS THE SAME DAMN JOB! Besides. I need the Jules. I need to get some new clothes after you Galea runts turned these into rags!~" With that, a male popped out from the tumbling destruction. His crimson red hair coated the shade of his eyes, his bland shirt being complimented by a scarf and circular necklace. He held a Diamond shaped Pendant that he was holding close to his chest, putting it before himself aimlessly. The girl watched him dreamily alluded by his looks as he was consumed by the commotion once more. Her eyes widened to see him disappear like that, how could they do that to him?! She panicked slightly, getting up and leaving the coffee as the two were tumbling close to the edge. She pulled one of the many hair bands she had off of her right pony tail, this one was purple and thick, frilled and quite large. "Nimbus!" that said, the Hair band blew up into what seemed like a Purple cloud underneath her feet, elevating her off the ground. She was off, coming fast to catch up with the tumbling boys. Something got caught in the ball, on a rock of sorts on the floor the other boy was dragged out of the tumbling whilst the Red head boy flew off the edge, dropping the pendant as he dropped. The girl screamed for a second in her head, but collected herself as she flew down to try and save him. She grabbed him, his body yanking up, making him feel the need to heave as if sick for a few seconds. Dangling for his life from a strangers arm wasn't something he enjoyed. She was able to grab hold of the pendant before ascending to the bays natural land level. Upon returning she was able to drop the red head off on to his feet and return the pendant to him, but the other male snatched it quickly from her grasp, grinning cheekily as he stated "Mine! The Jules are mine!" Before going into a fit of victorious, almost bragging, laughter. The red head sighed looking over to the girl. "Thanks for that, but I didn't need any actual help. I would've survived that fall. It was nothing." "I'm sure you would've" She replied, before giggling at his confidence. Or arrogance, either didn't bother her; He was attractive. "So who are you then? I'm Kanon." Said the red head, continuing to watch the girl. He was trying to work out her age. Her body language and the way she seemed was mid to late teens but her face and hair style, two large pony tails, signalled she was more of a twelve year old. "Oh. I'm Yo, Hi Kanon. Kanon's a nice name. I like it." She said, snappily. Yo opened her hand as her head band was now on it again, starting to put it back on she looked over to the other male laughing. "Who's this Goon?" She asked Kanon. He chuckled at her description of the winner. He didn't have all that much to say about this one. "This. Well, this is Yugami. He's a Galea Force Runt who thinks we're sworn Rivals." That name. Where was it familiar. Galea Force.. Wait! Sorcerers Magazine! They were in an article! "Galea Force..?! You're in Galea Force?!" "Yeah. What of it?" Replied Yugami, his laughter dying quickly as she started to question his position as a Mage with Galea Force. "Oh, nothing. I just didn't expect such a high respected guild to be recruiting about now." "We're always recruiting, and I've been a member for a long while now I'll have you know! I could get you in no problems if I wanted!" Yugami said rather aggressively, not noticing what he had just promised. Yo's face lit up, she had just been offered a place at one of the biggest Guilds in Minstrel, or it had atleast sounded like it.This kind of thing didn't happen all that often! "Yes! Yes! I'll Join! I want to be a member of Galea Force!" "Hm. So you're just recruiting anyone to be Galea Runts now are you Yugami? I would've said you were Aeria Sabre material for your quick reactions but if you're contemplating joining Galea Force then its a no from us. Sorry," Said Kanon, wittingly as he walked away back toward the Coffee shop and the road home past it. Yo & Yugami followed behind him, going to the coffee shop for Yo to pick up her things. Upon getting back to her table, she noticed her coffee. She had dropped it all over that copy of Magicians Weekly! "Oh no... My Magazine.." "Don't worry about it, give it a few weeks and you'll know everyone in that magazine. You won't need to read up on them." With a chuckle from Yugami, a sigh from Yo, the duo made their leave. To the Guild hall! Click here for Episode 3